This new poinsettia cultivar, `Eckada`, originated as an induced self-branching sport of a seedling known as "P-70" (not patented) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of its upright, dark red flower bracts, dark green foliage, self branching characteristics, and late-season flowering response; traits that distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, `Eckada` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. "P-70" is a proprietary plant and there are no specimens in the public domain. Poinsettia "P-70" is not self-branching in that no axillary branches develop as long as the apical bud is not removed (pinched). `Eckada` is self-branching in that during development axillary branches elongate without removal of the apical bud. If under short day conditions, the axillary branches will develop inflorescences. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `Eckada` held true from generation to generation.